


My Dear Bunny Manders

by Mutant_Toad



Category: Raffles - E. W. Hornung, The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:03:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutant_Toad/pseuds/Mutant_Toad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the characters created originally by E.W. Hornung for the A.J. Raffles series. Raffles supposedly dies at the end of the first book, but for the sake of the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen is actually captured and forced into service to make up for his crimes. Like the rest of the League he is 'dead' and is desperately missing his former partner in crime, Bunny Manders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Dear Bunny Manders

Raffles was supposed to be out fetching a file for Miss. Murray when he saw someone he never thought he would again in his life. After the issues with stealing the pearl most thought him dead. He'd dove over the edge of the boat and was left to die in the waters of the Mediterraian. Unfortunatly for him, that sly dog of a detective dragged him back up after his dear friend was thrown into custody. He'd pleaded for Bunny's release, but they refused. Instead they said the only way either of them would make it away from hanging was for him to agree to assist them in this League.

For all the trouble he knew he'd put his friend through he accepted. The terms were that he was dead and Bunny would only serve a short time in prison for assisting in the crimes. After all, the only thing the boy had actually done was steal a copy of a painting. Yet even with all his agreements he couldn't spare the younger male jail time. It had been all his fault that Bunny had been brought into it all in the first place.

For over a year the dear boy had begged to be let in on the plans and such, but he never gave him the chance. He hadn't even the chance to say good bye before taking his dive off the boat. Now he was under strick orders not to go near anyone he formerly knew. The temptation was difficult to deal with. Raffles had never been good with being sensible or obedient.

He saw Harry 'Bunny' Manders walking out of a horribly built flat. A shabby place that looked as if it were to fall apart. It hardly seemed fair. Once they had both lived like kings and occasionally shared his own rooms at the Albany. Yet now he was living in a nice home, had food, a large and warm bed, and a job. Yet Bunny, the one that had done nothing, was living like a beggar. It broke his heart. It had been all his fault for getting Bunny into it all in the first place. Even in school he'd tricked Bunny into watching out for him.

The younger man looked thin and tired, yet he was going out. Raffles hoped, prayed, that he was going to one of their old Clubs. But no. He followed and saw the boy going into a low class bar. It wasn't a big surprise that Bunny would no longer be welcomed into the well-to-do places.

"Please forgive me, Bunny..." he muttered to himself. The truth was that since their first outing together nearly two years ago he'd held Bunny to a high affection. Even that silly girl on the boat had been nothing real to him. He'd been using her to get information about the pearl and then had used her to make his escape attempt. In all, she'd been a waste. Her annoying voice and silly accent had been more than he could bare. Raffles knew that it had tore Bunny apart to see him giving that girl so much attention. He hoped that what he was about to do would make up for it.

Lord knows how long he stood outside that bar. Eventually a slightly drunk Bunny came stumbling out and started back for his flat. He followed silently in the darkness, completely forgetting his promise to keep away. Bunny not only meant more to him than that promise, but he deserved an apology. For once in his life. Mr. Author Justice Raffles was going to apologize for something.

It wasn't hard at all to break into the flat. There wasn't even a porter at the front gate. He didn't even bother going in through a window. He silently made his way through the front door and closed it just as silently behind him. 

He could already hear soft snoring. It brought a smile to his face to hear Bunny snoring again. He kept that smile as he made his way into the room. Raffles knew what he must look like. He was still wearing his burglery mask and gloves. He looked very much the ruffian they had always tried to when breaking into places. The man knew it would startle Bunny at first, but that thought made him smile even more. Scaring Bunny had always been easy. He was sure the boy had been on the verge of a heart attack more than once during their time together. Raffles wanted that one last time.

With his usual soft feet he made his way to the shabby bed and smirked as he looked over the sleeping form. Bunny wasn't a ladies man in any way and only had a fit body due to their time together. When they first remet Bunny had been portly at best. Now he was only just starting to lose that form, possibly due to alcohol and a poor life style. Raffles could think of no better work out for the dear boy.

What he did next caused Bunny to come to a surprised awakening. The younger male was woken quickly and nearly flew out of the bed for his pistol. Raffles slid over the other's body quite easily and pressed his lips just below Bunny's ear.

"R-raffles?" his voice was filled with such surprise. It almost made him laugh, but instead of answering the masked man continued to kissed down the younger male's neck, "You're not dead!"

That final cry made him sit up and stare the other in the face, "No. I'm not, but if you continue to cry out like that you'll lead every drunken sot from that bar here to see that I'm not dead. Understand? Now, please relax, Rabbit," he smirked and leaned back down to continue his kisses. Raffles reached up to unbutton the first few clasps of Bunny's shirt. He began to kiss quite feverishly.

Before being sent to live with this League he would of never thought of being this way with another man. One night he caught not only Allan kissing passionatly with Mina, but the strange creature Orlando was there as well. The blond, effeminate creature was sliding his hands down between Allan's legs. It was at that moment that he couldn't help thinking of his former partner in crime. All the nights they spent at the club together. Talking secretly to oneanother. The way the boy expressed his jealousy when he flirted with the girls. He realized then that he missed out on the passionate times they could of had together. No one had to ever of known.

Luckily, he saw Bunny tonight. Chances were it would be their only time together ever again, but he could handle that. Tonight, Bunny Manders was his again and there was nothing that would stop him. Nothing ever stopped him, with the small exception of being dragged out of the sea and forced into what he was now. Raffles would never admit to that failure. Even that harpy of a woman Mina couldn't stop him. Even the governments orders to remain 'dead' to all those in his past would stop him.

His teeth scraped along the others flesh. It's wasn't as soft as it used to be when he'd grab the boy's wrist or arm. Still, it was nice to feel again. Bunny yelped under him as he bit down for a moment, "Raffles...what're you doing?"

"Bunny, can you honestly say you've never thought of it?" he snickered softly before working to unbutton the others shirt completely, "This is likely the last time we'll ever see eachother again, so please, just relax," and once again give Raffles complete control of the situation. He'd led the boy through quite a lot and was planning on one more go. He sat up for a moment and looked the other straight in the eyes. He knew by the wide eyed look he was receiving that he'd hear no protests, "The things I've seen since that wreched pearl incident would likely curl your hair, yet I'm going to show you anyways..."

A wash of confusion came over Bunny's face at this strange statement. Manders would soon feel the hands of his friend roaming down his thighs. He tensed and Raffles just smiled, that smile melted him. He finally relaxed with the knowledge that Raffles would never hurt him. His body softened and he even gave a small, though still nervous, smile back. It had been a long time since he'd touched a woman and he'd never touched a man before, "H-have you done this?"

"Before now? No. But I've seen it done," he could remember Allan Jr's face when the blond Orlando took him in his mouth. While it seemed disgusting, it looked so pleasurable. Raffles didn't plan on doing more than Orlando had, but he might, "The people I stay with now...they live a strange relationship life. A woman and two men," though he wasn't quite sure Orlando was a complete man at times, "And don't ask any questions about it, because I can't tell you anything," while it was normal to leave Bunny out of the loop, he actually hated to do it this time.

Before the younger male could make any comments about it, the masked man slid his hand down into the front of Bunny's pants. The boy's eyes widened as he felt the hand clasp around his member, "Oh god!" the member hardened and Raffles went to work stroking it. The thief watched quite eagerly as Bunny began panting. He'd never seen himself in a mirror or another man in this state before, so it was quite interesting to see.

Bunny's eyes squeezed shut tightly and his hands immediatly went to his sides to clutch at the thin bed sheet. His toes curled in his socks and he bit his lower lip, trying to keep as quiet as possible. He felt Raffles free hand working his pants open so there was more room. The moment the cloth was out of the way the other went to work much faster. Small whimpers escaped his lips as he felt his friend's lips on his neck again and his soft voice in his ear, "I wanted you to be quiet, but not this quiet. Tell me how it feels, Bunny."

There weren't proper enough words for the other to describe it. Knowing that Raffles, A.J. Raffles, was in his bed with him. Raffles' hand working feverishly to pleasure him. There were a hundred words that could of been used, but Bunny forget every one of them, "More, Raffles, more..." were the few words he could manage to utter.

"You were always so good with words. Now come on, say something a little more meaningful for me. I miss that," he snickered and found himself rubbing his own still clothed member against Bunny's leg, "I want our last conversation together to be a good one..."

That was the very limit for poor Bunny. He felt Raffles' sex against his leg and lost it. The boy shuddered as he came, filling Raffles' hand, "I love you!" his breath softened and he let his head sink back into the pillow.

The man waited till the others member stopped throbbing in his hand before wiping his hand off on the discarded blanket. Those three words were not the ones he'd been expecting, yet he knew them to be true, "I've always known that," he muttered as he watched Bunny's eyes shut slowly. The boy must of been exaughsted from the climax and still slightly out from the alcohol. The truth was that he'd of liked to of done the things Orlando had done to Allan, but this felt better.

He cleaned up the mess as best he could and refastened Bunny's pants before slipping back out the way he came. Raffles was just passing the window when he saw Bunny's silloheat sit up and look around. It took everything he had to keep going and break into a run once he rounded the corner. The man actually felt as if he were going to cry. It broke his heart to leave Bunny wondering if it had actually happened or if it was a dream.

It broke his heart even more when he realized that he'd forever know where to find Harry 'Bunny' Manders, yet would probably never have another opportunity like this one to see him again.


End file.
